


Сказка старых часов

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Недосказанная сказка может быть опасна.Обложка от morgul
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на весенний Малфой-фест-2012.  
Очень странная сказка с чертовщиной.

Старые напольные часы неумолимо отсчитывали время. Их размеренное тиканье, хриплое, как голос двухсотлетнего старика, раздавалось в тишине комнаты. Маятник раскачивался с едва заметным шорохом, несмазанные пружины поскрипывали. Надо бы приказать позаботиться о них… Да вот только некому приказывать. 

Стрелки с громким щелчком поменяли положение, и через миг раздался первый удар. Показалось, что задрожали стены и задребезжали стекла. Люциус прижал ладони к ушам и коснулся лбом прохладной поверхности стола. Это не помогло — звук словно проникал под кожу, заставляя все кости дрожать в унисон с ним. Люциус застонал, но так и не поднялся с кресла. Четвертый удар, пятый — он вздрагивал каждый раз, к кошмарному звуку невозможно было привыкнуть. Еще семь. Люциус открыл глаза и посмотрел на ненавистные часы. Если бы не глупая сказка, он бы давно их выкинул… нет, уничтожил! распылил! на мелкие щепочки, детальки! в крошево! Восемь. Девять. В громком бое часов слышался старческий хохот. Галлюцинация, не иначе. Часы не были заколдованы, и никакой древний дух не сделал их своим домом. Это были просто долбаные часы. Дорогая, никчемная игрушка, созданная наверняка самим Дьяволом, но не содержащая ни капли магии. Десять. Одиннадцать. Сердце замерло в ожидании последнего удара, но его все не было и не было… 

— Ну же! — прорычал Люциус.

Двенадцать. На мгновение в кабинете повисла густая тишина, но не прошло и секунды, как ее сменил скрип шестеренок и тихий шелест маятника. 

Люциус откинулся на спинку кресла. В голове все еще раздавалось гулкое: «Бом! Бом!..» К горлу подступила тошнота. Он ослабил ворот рубашки и оглядел стол: чернильный прибор с засохшими перьями; предписание из министерства: «Требуем открыть камин завтра ровно в час дня»; бутылка коньяка — французский, тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года; полупустой бокал и тарелка с долькой свежего лимона. Взгляд коснулся ножа для писем и вернулся к бокалу. Нет, хватит…

Он резко поднялся — даже голова закружилась, пришлось опереться рукой о стол. Медленно подошел к часам и замер, глядя на них. Золотистая секундная стрелка, слегка подрагивая, перелетала от одной украшенной завитками римской цифры к другой. «Чудес не бывает, есть только магия», — вспомнились слова отца. Чудес не бывает, сказки это только сказки, все в твоих руках… Ерунда. Все, чему учил его отец, все, чем он руководствовался всю жизнь, оказалось ерундой. Сказка победила Темного лорда, и только чудом можно было объяснить, что Гарри Поттер выжил. Люциус коснулся лбом холодного стекла.

Тетушка Маргарет была родной сестрой его дедушки Бальтазара. Детей у нее не было, замуж не вышла, да так и осталась в доме своего отца, а потом брата. Люциус хорошо помнил ее, хотя тетушка умерла, когда ему едва исполнилось восемь лет, и, кроме того, в последние два года жизни болела, и его к ней не допускали. Она рассказывала сказки. Одной из них была сказка о старых часах. Тетушка упомянула, что это не просто сказка, а старинная семейная легенда, но отец сказал, что все это чушь, не имеющая ничего общего с реальностью. Люциус до сих пор помнил, как сидел у нее на коленях, а она обнимала его худыми морщинистыми руками. Мантия у тетушки была яркого синего цвета, очень мягкая и гладкая. Свои длинные белые волосы она убирала в высокую прическу, из которой неизменно выбивался один локон. В детстве Люциус очень любил играть с ним, сидя у нее на коленях. Тетушка пахла жасмином. Это сейчас он знал название этого запаха, а тогда он ассоциировался исключительно с ней. 

Голос у тетушки был густым и глубоким, речь плавной. Когда она говорила, Люциусу казалось, что он тонет в ее словах, они затекали в уши, просачивались в нос и рот, дышать становилось трудно… а потом это ощущение как-то вдруг проходило и оказывалось, что он полностью погрузился в историю. Перед глазами демоны сражались с ангелами, великие волшебники побеждали смерть, а магглы неизменно терпели поражение. Сказок было много. Скорее всего, большую часть она сочиняла сама, и тут же рассказывала импровизацию внуку своего брата. Однажды, тихим вечером она поведала ему сказку о старых часах. В памяти остался полумрак кабинета и отблеск пламени в маятнике. Люциус следил за его мерным раскачиванием, клонило в сон, но он не отрывал взгляда от золотистого диска, словно тот был волшебным.

В стародавние времена, когда ветер еще умел петь песни, а звери разговаривали с людьми на понятном всем языке, жил-был один Мастер. Любил этот Мастер Красавицу из древнего знатного рода. Она была чудо как хороша: волосы светлые, длинные; губы яркие; глаза — бриллианты; стройна и величава. Деревья склонялись к ней, стремясь поделиться своими плодами, цветы вплетались в косы, чтобы сделать ее еще прекрасней, лесные птицы пели ей свои самые чудесные песни, восхищаясь ее красотой. А Мастер был из бедной семьи, некрасив, худ, бледен, да еще и отец у него был магглом. Красавица не замечала ни его самого, ни его любви. Прекрасный принц попросил ее руки, и она, конечно, не отказала ему, ибо был он и хорош собой, и знатен. Они стали самой красивой парой королевства, и все восхищались ими.

Мастер же, узнав о том, что возлюбленная вышла замуж, впал в отчаяние. Он заперся в своей мастерской и день и ночь, не зная отдыха, работал. Он создавал Чудо. Его душа и сердце навсегда были отданы недоступной красавице, и он посчитал, что они ему больше не нужны. Мастер воспользовался Темными искусствами, чтобы вложить все свои чувства в созданный им шедевр. Но он не рассчитал своих сил, или, скорее всего, из-за отца-маггла не смог совладать с Темной магией и сошел с ума.

Когда спустя несколько дней взволнованные соседи ворвались в мастерскую, они нашли Мастера с разорванной грудной клеткой. Сердца у него не было, а на полу кровью было написано имя возлюбленной. В доме осталось много его произведений — золотых и серебряных часов — напольных, настольных, карманных, песочных, солнечных. Одни сами умели говорить время, другие радовали волшебными двигающимися фигурками и картинами, могли петь и рассказывать сказки. Лишь одни часы не содержали в себе ни капли магии.

Красавица, узнав о трагедии, и о том, что именно она, даже не заметив, свела Мастера с ума, пришла вместе с мужем в мастерскую. Жители деревни унесли все волшебные реликвии Мастера, оставив только тяжелые напольные часы. Они пугали их своим зловещим боем, и жители говорили, что, возможно, это часы самого Дьявола, и именно они, а вовсе не несчастная любовь, свели Мастера с ума. Красавица и ее муж совершенно не верили в эти слухи. Они проверили часы магией, чтобы оценить их волшебные свойства, но ничего не обнаружили. Часы были просто часами. Однако они были настолько красивы, точны и так замечательно подходили к интерьеру замка, что Красавица уговорила мужа забрать их себе.

Часы поставили в одной из комнат и забыли про них. Только два раза в сутки — в двенадцать часов — их громкий бой раздавался в тишине замка. Это никому не мешало — звук не доходил ни до спален, ни до столовой, ни до сада. 

У Красавицы родился сын, достойный наследник чистокровных волшебников. Он был очень красив и обладал множеством талантов. Магия в нем проснулась необычайно рано. Мать и отец не могли нарадоваться на него. Малыш очень любил летать на своей детской метле. Она была зачарована так, что не могла подниматься высоко, но однажды его стихийная магия разрушила чары, и малыш взлетел прямо в небо. Отец бросился за своей метлой, чтобы поймать, но не успел. Малыш, испугавшись, разжал руки и упал. «Бом!» — прогремело из дома, и его падение замедлилось. Он спокойно опустился на землю и даже не заплакал. Родители решили, что тот спасся благодаря собственной магии. 

Однажды юный наследник оседлал одного из отцовских жеребцов и отправился на прогулку по парку. Ему очень быстро надоело просто скакать по поместью, и он решил посмотреть, как его конь преодолевает препятствия. Он пустил его вскачь и заставлял перепрыгивать через колючие изгороди. Перед одной, особенно высокой, конь встал на дыбы, наследник рухнул на землю, а обезумевшее животное едва не размозжило ему копытами голову. Но тут из дома прозвучало громкое: «Бом!» — и конь, отшатнувшись от своего хозяина, упал на землю бездыханным. 

Минуло несколько лет. Наследник повзрослел, выучился и влюбился в прекрасную девушку. Но вот беда — был у него соперник, который ничем не уступал ему ни в силе, ни в богатстве, ни в уме, ни в знатности происхождения. Однажды наследник пригласил к себе в поместье всех своих друзей, в том числе любимую девушку и своего соперника. Вино лилось рекой, молодые люди быстро опьянели и поссорились, да так, что вызвали друг друга на дуэль. Соперник решил сразу использовать Убивающее проклятие, тем самым прославиться как великий Темный волшебник и завоевать девушку. Но только из его палочки вырвался зеленый луч и устремился к Наследнику, как прогрохотало: «Бом!» — и проклятье, отразившись от невидимой стены, попало в соперника.

Наследник все рассказал родителям. Красавица поняла, что это старые часы защищают ее сына, хотя никакой магией не обладают. Это было самое настоящее чудо, и она повелела домовым эльфам смазать их, вытереть пыль и всячески следить за ними. Хотя Красавица и не понимала, какое волшебство сокрыто в этих часах, она была рада, что они действуют на благо ей и ее семье, а не во зло.

Но спустя годы уже немолодой Наследник отправился на чужую войну и там погиб. Красавица выплакала все глаза, горюя о любимом сыне. Хоть он и успел завести ребенка, тот не мог заменить его. Ничто не могло утолить ее горя. Она долго просиживала в комнате с часами и молила, стенала, причитала, обвиняла, что те не защитили ее мальчика. И однажды часы ответили ей — ровно в полночь они, как обычно, отбили двенадцать ударов, а потом из них явился черный призрак с белыми глазами и произнес:

— На исходе третьего дня прибудет к тебе путник. Угости его сладким вином, накорми лучшей едой и уложи спать на самой мягкой перине. Коль сделаешь, как говорю — получишь желаемое. Сын вернется к тебе. Если же обидишь путника, откажешь ему даже в самой малой просьбе — проклятье падет на весь твой род, вплоть до седьмого колена.

Испугалась красавица — ведь всем известно, что смерть никогда не отдает тех, кого забрала — и со страхом стала ждать путника. К вечеру третьего дня она уже не находила себе места, бродила по огромному пустому дому, выглядывая в окна, но никто не спешил по дорожке — все было тихо. Ровно в полночь в дверь трижды постучали…

Люциус так и не узнал конец этой истории. Появился отец:

— Марго! Опять вы смущаете моего сына своими глупыми сказками! Ему надо учиться, а не слушать придуманную вами чушь.

— Абрахас, — тетушка спустила Люциуса с колен и улыбнулась отцу, — в сказках не так уж много выдумки. Люциус должен знать, что, помимо магии, есть и другие силы.

— Ерунда! — отец возмущенно стукнул своей тростью. — Чудес не бывает, есть только магия. И это все, во что должен верить мой сын. Люциус, иди к себе и ложись спать!

Возможно, он так бы и забыл о сказке своей старой тетки, если бы… Ему было семь, когда он чуть не утонул в озере. Оно находилось на территории поместья, и как-то жарким летом, несмотря на запреты отца, он отправился туда купаться. Он решил нырнуть прямо с метлы. И до сих пор помнил, как холодная вода обняла его — так, что судорогой свело руки и ноги, — и словно потянула вниз. «Бом!» — прозвучало где-то в его голове, и вода отпустила, что-то теплое и мягкое толкнулось под ноги, и он, задыхаясь, вынырнул. Конечно, он никому об этом не рассказал. Отлежался на траве и вернулся домой. Может, и не было никакого чуда, и он выплыл сам, но… сказку своей тетки он так и не забыл.

Чудо. Как же ему нужно было это чудо. Нарцисса ушла, сказав, что не может больше находиться в этом доме после всего, что здесь было. Драко ушел вместе с ней. Мэнор разорен, денег в гринготтском сейфе почти не осталось — сначала Лорд, потом министерские чиновники. Даже странно, что за свободу не пришлось заплатить ни кната. Нет палочки — нет преступлений. Свидетельствовать против него тоже никто не стал. Да и то, что он вместе с семьей остался в Хогвартсе после победы Поттера, тоже сослужило добрую службу. Но… одно дело — суд, а другое — общественное мнение. «Своих» не осталось, чужим он не нужен. Его отбросило на обочину жизни, и он совершенно не представлял, как можно теперь возродить давнюю славу фамилии. И это еще не все… Сердце до сих пор сжималось от потери. Любовник… друг — единственный настоящий друг — остался лежать в луже крови в Визжащей хижине.

Он видел мертвое тело, но так и не нашел в себе силы подойти к нему. И даже не был на похоронах. Не смог, не захотел прощаться. 

Тоска разъедала, он почти не ел, не спал — из-за кошмаров это стало совершенно невозможно — только пил вино и коньяк из богатых погребов дома, чтобы хоть на пару часов впасть в забытье. До чего он докатился! Люциус слабо улыбнулся. С возвращением из Азкабана он падал все ниже и ниже. Сил на то, чтобы подняться, уже не осталось.

Люциус медленно провел ладонями по гладким бокам часов. Чудо. Ему нужно было чудо. Даже уже не важно, какое. Что-то, что поможет вновь высоко поднять голову. Нет, ему, в отличие от той дамы из сказки, не нужно было никого воскрешать. Хотелось бы снова ощутить горячие объятья друга, но играть со смертью он был не готов — хватит, наигрался уже. А вот восстановить былое величие — да. Заставить Драко снова гордиться им — непременно. Снова наполнить сейфы золотом и артефактами — без сомнения. Это все реальное, материальное, это возможно… но все равно требуется чудо. А он не верит в чудеса. 

Кусок деревяшки больно впился в палец. Люциус вздрогнул и поднес руку к глазам — на коже выступила капля крови. Платка у него не было, и, повинуясь какому-то странному чувству, он вытер окровавленный палец о часы.

— Бом!

Люциус отшатнулся. Стрелки на часах дрогнули, стремительно закрутились с жутким скрипом и остановились на двенадцати. Через мгновение раздался удар. Люциус оперся спиной на стол, с ужасом уставившись на ожившие часы. Кровь стучала в ушах так, что он почти не слышал бой, пальцы со всех сил вцепились в край стола, колени подкашивались, дыхание перехватило. Он с трудом удерживал себя на грани обморока. Страшно… жутко. Но это было чудом. Где то в глубине души он предвкушал его, ждал, как в раннем детстве, разворачивая коробку с подарком ко Дню Рождения. 

Наконец, часы закончили бить, и из них выплыл призрак. Такого Люциус не видел никогда — темное прозрачное тело, неясные контуры и яркие белые глазные яблоки. Страшные глаза, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу. В лицо дыхнуло холодом. Призрак чуть приблизился и произнес низким дребезжащим голосом:

— Твоя просьба услышана, потомок леди Вивьен. На исходе третьего дня в твой дом постучится путник. Прими его, накорми лучшей едой, напои вкусным вином и уложи спать в мягкую постель. Будь с ним вежлив и выполняй все его просьбы. Если сделаешь — получишь, что хочешь, если нет — проклятье падет на весь твой род и иссякнет он.

Призрак хохотнул и исчез. Пружины в часах тихо скрипнули, стрелки, щелкнув, изменили свое положение, выставив правильное время, и маятник снова тихо зашуршал, отсчитывая секунды. Люциус с трудом оторвался от стола. Его трясло. Дрожащими пальцами он с трудом нашарил бутылку коньяка и приложился к ней. 

Он просил чуда. Что ж, вот оно — чудо. Если, конечно, он не сошел с ума и не поверил в галлюцинацию. Нет… нет, судьба не могла так подшутить над ним. Он потер руки, на которых отпечатался край стола. Во что он опять ввязался? Какие силы способны такое сотворить? Ответ был очевиден, и он не сулил ничего хорошего.


	2. Chapter 2

Три дня тянулись медленно. В первый день, правда, его отвлек визит авроров, которые пытались что-то найти в поместье. Но как обычно, ушли ни с чем.

Люциус старался занять себя делами — заказал разной снеди и, пользуясь найденной в библиотеке поваренной книгой, попытался что-нибудь приготовить. Получилось из рук вон плохо. Посмотрев на пригоревшее рагу из овощей и твердый, как подошва, бифштекс, он с отвращением их уничтожил. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы подавать гостю что-то подобное. Придется раскошелиться и заказать готовую еду — это лучшее, что он смог придумать. С вином проблем не было — в погребах до сих пор водились редкие сорта на любой вкус. Комнату Люциус тоже подобрал легко — одна из лучших спален с окнами на юг должна была понравиться даже самому притязательному гостю.

Вроде бы он все предусмотрел, но сомнения закрадывались в душу. Он понимал, что заслужить награду сложно. От дьявольских часов можно было ожидать любой подлости. Много времени он провел в собственной библиотеке, пытаясь найти что-нибудь про контракты с демонами. Но маги с давних времен считали общение с потусторонними силами слишком опасным делом, поэтому в книгах кроме предостережений: «никогда не пытаться договориться с демоном», — ничего не было. Отчаявшись, он стал искать ту сказку, что рассказала тетушка, в летописях семьи, но и здесь его ждала неудача. Одно успокаивало — раз Малфои спустя столько лет все еще существовали, значит, героиня сказки справилась с делом. Тогда и у него тоже был шанс.

На третий день он уже совсем извелся в нетерпении. Отказался от выпивки, побрился, надел самую лучшую мантию, сервировал стол, заказал еду в самом престижном ресторане — ради этого пришлось продать старинную книгу заклинаний, подписанную самим Мерлином. Несколько раз проверил приготовленную для гостя комнату и поставил в ней свежие розы. Все было идеально. Осталось дождаться гостя, а он как раз запаздывал.

Люциус нетерпеливо ходил вдоль окон большого зала, вглядываясь в ведущую от ворот к дому дорожку. Не было никаких сомнений, что охранные чары пропустят гостя. Солнце уже начало клониться к закату, но обещанный путник так и не явился. Нервы были на пределе. Неужели действительно галлюцинация? Допился! Поверил! Идиот! Он едва удержался от стона.

Но тут в тишине дома раздалось три четких удара дверного молотка. Люциус вихрем сбежал по лестнице, дал себе три секунды отдышаться, изобразил на лице учтивую улыбку и открыл дверь.

— Ты, что ль, хозяин?

Существо, проскользнувшее в дом, очевидно, было человеком. И судя по кривым рыжим усам — мужского пола.

— Простите?! — Люциус слегка опешил, отчего в голосе прорезались истерические ноты.

Гость был отвратителен. Ростом едва ли ему до груди, рыжий, в треснувших круглых очках и какой-то мешковатой серой хламиде. Все его косое лицо, словно оспины, покрывали крупные веснушки. От гостя за десять футов разило крепким потом и грязью. Люциус не удержался и поморщился.

— Что? Не нравлюсь? — хихикнул рыжий, толкнул его плечом и прошел в холл.

Он по-хозяйски огляделся по сторонам и обернулся на Люциуса, который так и застыл у приоткрытой двери.

— Ну, что стоишь? Ужинать давай! Я что, зря в такую даль тащился?

Вот оно, значит, как. В голове словно щелкнуло. Ладно, ничего… Люциус захлопнул дверь.

— Может, для начала представитесь, милейший? — он чуть приподнял бровь.

— Как меня звать… — рыжий улыбнулся, показав ряд мелких кривых зубов, подскочил и схватил за руку. — А звать меня, красавчик, Вилли!

— Вильям? — уточнил Люциус, пытаясь освободить ладонь из цепких пальцев.

— Не-не! — он поднял руку в дырявой перчатке и погрозил пальцем. — Вилли. Просто Вилли.

— Очень… приятно, — он снова попытался улыбнуться. — Я…

— Да знаю, кто ты! — отмахнулся Вилли, наконец выпуская его руку. — Но я тебя буду красавчиком звать. Лады? — Люциус возразить не успел. — Рожа у тебя с похмела, конечно, кривая, но красивей я за последние лет сто и не видел. Так что, красавчик, давай ужинать?

— Может, вы сначала хотите отдохнуть после дороги, вымыться?

— Еще чего! Не, я есть хочу! — он для вида вытер руки о свою хламиду.

— Что ж… тогда прошу за мной.

Люциус, конечно, ожидал подвоха… Путник мог оказаться и чудовищем, и даже самой Смертью. Но кто бы мог подумать, что тот будет похож на грязного родича Уизли.

Вилли с пыхтением поднимался по лестнице, не прекращая болтовню.

— А ничего так у тебя домик. Был уже тут когда-то, но не суть важно. Изменения налицо. Только эти бледные рожи на портретах… ты б их на чердак лучше отправил.

— Уважение к предкам… — попытался возразить Люциус.

— Ой-ой-ой, тебе ли говорить об этом! — Вилли похабно ухмыльнулся. — Папочку ты на тот свет, конечно, не отправил, но на родительские наставления наплевал! «Малфои не служат!» Ха!

Руки сами сжались в кулаки.

— Да-да, и магию этого дома ты тоже подпортил. Развел тут нежить всякую, а теперь дивишься — и чегой-то тебе так хреново?!

— Мистер Вилли…

— Да что церемониться-то? Просто — Вилли! — он хлопнул Люциуса по плечу. Рука у него оказалась тяжелой. — Чай, не совсем чужие люди.

Они подошли к столовой, и Люциус вежливо придержал дверь, приглашая гостя пройти вперед.

— О, да ты романтик, красавчик. — Вилли покрутил головой, разглядывая украшенный свечами и цветами стол. — Это мне нравится!

Он с комфортом устроился во главе стола и с интересом взглянул на Люциуса.

— Ну что, хозяин, давай, корми! Я голоден, как Бегемот — поверь, ты не хочешь знать, насколько он может быть голоден — так что, готов сожрать целого быка!

— Боюсь, быка у меня нет, — раздраженно сказал Люциус, взмахом палочки выставляя перед гостем закуски. Он налил в бокал вино и остался стоять.

— А ты что же, не будешь? — нахмурился Вилли. — Садись!

Люциус, словно под воздействием какой-то силы, резко опустился на стул.

— Так-то лучше!

Вилли попробовал копченую рыбу и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Вкуснятина! Только чего ж ты все со стороны притащил? Своего уже нет? — и сам же себе ответил. — Ну, конечно же, нет: эльфов не осталось, а из тебя повар, как из меня балерина. Хотя… не, из меня балерина лучше. — Он криво ухмыльнулся, засунул в рот большой кусок рыбы и, не прекращая жевать, продолжил: — А вот, помнится, твой батюшка — чтоб ему на том свете икалось — не брезговал постоять у плиты. Тогдашний министр, Филипус Фрост, очень нахваливал его кухню, вот только сдох очень быстро. Но так оно и к лучшему, туда ему и дорога.

Люциус почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица. Отец убил министра магии?!

— А ты чего не жрешь, не пьешь? Может, тоже по стопам своего батюшки пошел?

— Я просто не голоден.

— Ты это брось! — Вилли погрозил измазанным рыбой пальцем. — Ешь давай, уважь гостя! А я тебе винца подолью. Хорошее у тебя винцо… прям на зависть, — он щедро плеснул в бокал шабли. — Ты б лучше не артефакты предков разбазаривал, а в свои погреба заглянул! Все для себя бережешь, пьянь? — он отсалютовал Люциусу своим бокалом. — Твое здоровье, красавчик!

У Люциуса голова кружилась от запаха и звуков, издаваемых рыжим чудовищем, его бесконечной болтовни и кошмарных манер. Он с трудом справлялся с приступами тошноты. Вилли говорил не переставая. Вспоминал всех его предков и родственников — о некоторых Люциус даже и не слышал, — их привычки, странности, неблаговидные поступки и все время сравнивал их с ним. 

— Не, красавчик, рожей, может, ты и вышел, но характер — тьфу, — он смачно плюнул на стол и вытер губы рукавом. — Жена ушла. Сын! — посмел сбежать. Любовник — Тьма дорогая, связаться с грязным полукровкой! — сдох, а ты и нюни развел, размазня. Кстати, что там у нас на второе? — Вилли рассеянно стряхнул крошки со стола на пол.

Люциус взмахнул палочкой, и перед гостем появилась тарелка наваристого супа. 

— Фи, — Вилли презрительно скривил губы и ударил по столу кулаком. 

Брызги попали на пол и скатерть, а суп из тарелки мгновенно испарился.

— Нашел, чем потчевать! Мясо давай, красавчик. Мясо! И, надеюсь, его будет достаточно, иначе я отправлюсь за ним сам и, клянусь, тебе это не понравится.

Еще один взмах палочкой, и на столе появился запеченный ягненок.

— Вот это — другое дело, — одобрительно ухмыльнулся Вилли, двигая к себе сразу все блюдо. — Но завтра я потребую павлина. Да-да, у тебя, помнится, осталась парочка. Мясо белых павлинов, как всем известно, дарует бессмертие! — Как хорошо, что Лорд об этом не знал. Люциус едва сдержал смешок. — Мне оно без надобности, но чем черт не шутит. — Он заразительно рассмеялся, с неожиданной силой выдернул ногу ягненку и с остервенением вгрызся в нее. 

Поток речи это, впрочем, не остановило, она просто стала совсем невнятной. 

Ножка ягненка исчезла с угрожающей быстротой, и Вилли, сбросив кости на пол, приступил к следующей. Люциус уже не удивлялся и не возмущался, он просто впал в ступор при виде такого варварства. Он много повидал в жизни, в том числе и пиры у оборотней, но Вилли по бесцеремонности и наглости мог дать им фору.

— А ты чего не ешь, красавчик? Брезгуешь разделить со мной трапезу?

— Нет, я стараюсь не есть много на ночь, — как можно вежливее ответил Люциус. 

— Что, фигуру блюдешь, красавчик? — Вилли окинул его странным взглядом, от которого мурашки пробежали по спине. Этого еще не хватало! — Это ты правильно. — Он похлопал себя по раздувшемуся животу и смачно рыгнул. — Только ты и так тощий, как палка. Ухватиться не за что. — Он расхохотался. — Так что ешь, ешь, красавчик, хуже не будет.

Вторая нога ягненка исчезла так же быстро, как и первая. Но Вилли на этом не остановился, приступив к третьей. Смотреть на это было уже просто страшно. Люциус подлил себе в бокал вина — хотя с большим удовольствием он бы сейчас выпил стакан огневиски. Ситуация походила на гротескный кошмар.

— Что, думаешь, спишь, и тебе такой сон снится? — подмигнул Вилли. — Даже не надейся! Контракт скреплен кровью. С тебя дом, стол, кровать и, — он вновь окинул его тяжелым взглядом, — может, что еще… — Люциус вцепился рукой в стол. — А с нас… — Он задумчиво покрутил полуобглоданной ножкой. — Что ты там хотел? Богатство, уважение, признание? Да! Так будет все, не боись. — Он снова хихикнул, догрыз ножку и бросил ее за спину, после чего вытер руки о скатерть. — Так, что там дальше? Десерт?

На столе появилось мороженое со свежими ягодами, кофе и коньяк.

— О, коньяк, — Вилли сразу же цапнул бутылку, легко выкрутил пробку и глотнул прямо из горла. — Хорош. — Он улыбнулся, отпил еще и вернул коньяк на стол. — Да, хороши у твоей семьи были винокурни, жаль, ты их жене отписал.

— Простите, Вилли, а вы сюда надолго? — поинтересовался Люциус.

— А что? Уже надоел? — он вяло поковырялся ложечкой в мороженом, вылавливая клубнику. — Сколько надо, столько и поживу — ни днем меньше, ни днем больше. В контракте об этом ни слова, так что придется тебе, красавчик, мое общество терпеть, пока ты мне не надоешь.

Люциус похолодел. Ему казалось, что достаточно выполнить всего три пункта — накормить, напоить и спать уложить — и его часть сделки будет выполнена. Получалось, что это не так. Существо могло оставаться здесь сколь угодно долго. Сейчас Люциус не представлял, как выдержит в его компании еще хотя бы пару часов.

Вилли сделал большой глоток из бутылки, крякнул и закусил ягодами.

— Что ж… первый пункт нашей увлекательной программы, можно считать, закончен.

Он сладко потянулся и посмотрел на Люциуса.

— Ну что сидишь молчишь? Пойдем, спальню покажешь. 

— Да, конечно, — он промокнул салфеткой губы и вышел из столовой.

Гостевая спальня Вилли не понравилась.

— Красавчик, ну ты башкой-то своей белобрысой думай! Розы, солнечная сторона, пафос этот идиотский… Тьфу! Меня уже тошнит. — Он рыгнул. — Идем, покажешь, что у тебя тут еще есть.

Он вышел из спальни и бодрой походкой отправился исследовать этаж, заглядывая в каждую дверь.

— Тут жарко. О, вот на этом самом месте Маркус Логнер пришил Винса Малфоя. Хорошо так пришил... кровищей весь пол залило. Не, тут холодно. Это что, образчик дизайна эпохи Возрождения? — комментировал он одну спальню за другой. — Ненавижу зеленый цвет! Окна на восток — ты что, издеваешься?! А тут, помнится, достопочтенная Лилиана Малфой принимала своих ухажеров. Иногда до пяти за ночь. Огонь девка была.

Наконец он открыл дверь в спальню самого Люциуса, огляделся по сторонам и довольно кивнул:

— Самое то.

— Но…

— Тебя что-то не устраивает, красавчик? — шелковым голосом поинтересовался Вилли.

— Нет, если вам нравится здесь, я, конечно же, уступлю.

Внутри уже все клокотало от сдерживаемого гнева.

— Да ты не бесись, красавчик. Нервы беречь надо! — Вилли со всех сил хлопнул его по плечу.

Люциус аж покачнулся. Как же хотелось поскорее избавиться от болтливого и назойливого гостя!

— Раз вас все устраивает, позвольте откланяться, желаю вам…

— Куда?! — прищурился Вилли. — Мы еще не закончили. А как же ванна?

— Разве вы сами не справитесь?

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Кто мне спинку потрет? Ты ж хозяин? Так ублажи гостя!

Ехидные слова застряли в горле, провоцировать это инфернальное существо не было никакого желания — кто знает, что он может потребовать еще.

— Ванная там… — слабым голосом сказал он.

— Угу, а ты мантию-то сними, замочишь еще, испортишь, а денег у тебя сейчас…

— Ничего с ней не случится, — раздеваться перед этим было последним, что он хотел бы сделать.

Вилли прищурился.

— А что, стесняешься? Зря ты это! Я и так вижу, что фигура у тебя хороша, задница крепкая, так бы и вставил… — Люциус отшатнулся. Черт, черт, черт! — Да не дергайся ты! — хмыкнул тот. — Не про то речь… а мантию сними, ты б еще в шубе в ванную приперся — вот уж цирк!

Он начал расстегивать свою хламиду. Люциус потянулся к горловине мантии и снова опустил руки. Невыносимо! Да что это вообще! Он не раб, а хозяин дома!

— Красавчик… — нежным голосом, в котором явственно чувствовалась угроза, — я что сказал? Мантию — долой. Это — моя просьба. Просьба, солнце мое, которую ты должен выполнить, иначе я сейчас же уйду, и, поверь, это совершенно не в твоих интересах.

«Иначе проклятье падет на твой род», — прогремел в голове голос призрака.

— Может, тебе помочь?

Вилли протянул к нему руки.

— Нет, благодарю, я сам, — Люциус почти вжался в дверь.

— Сам, так сам, — тот пожал плечами и продолжил раздеваться. 

Серая хламида упала на пол. Под ней оказалась грязная до черноты майка и длинные просторные трусы неопределенного цвета. Из огромных сапог нелепо торчали кривые, тощие, покрытые густой рыжей шерстью ноги. Вилли задрал майку и почесал надувшийся живот.

— Ну как, нравлюсь? — ухмыльнулся он.

Больше всего на свете Люциусу хотелось сбежать и больше никогда не видеть эту пародию на человека. Он отвел взгляд и потянулся к застежкам. Счастье, что помимо белья он носил под мантией рубашку и брюки.


	3. Chapter 3

Вилли не знал, что такое душ. А когда узнал, стал с ним экспериментировать, меняя силу напора и температуру воды. В результате Люциус полностью вымок. Рубашка прилипла к телу, в дорогих туфлях хлюпала вода, волосы из-за влажности стали завиваться. Настроение от этого не улучшилось нисколько. Вилли же был в восторге.

— Как же это отлично придумано! А то все эти кувшины-тазики… Но ты спинку мне все равно потри!

Люциусу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Вилли всучил ему мочалку и повернулся, чтобы было удобнее. Спина была широкая, волосатая, покрытая крупными веснушками. Тошно. 

Люциус взял мыло, но Вилли перехватил его руку.

— Не-не, вот этим давай! — он схватил с полки и передал зелье.

Естественно — выбрал самое дорогое, с запахом клубники, придающее коже гладкость и сияние. Люциус прикинул, во сколько ему обойдется пополнение запасов и мысленно застонал. Лучше считать все эти убытки вложениями в будущее. Он выдавил немного пенящегося зелья на мокрую мочалку, вытянул руку и, не скрывая брезгливости, с силой провел сверху вниз. Мочалка сразу же стала черной.

— Достаточно?

— Еще чего, три давай! Старайся!

Люциус зажмурился. В эту ванную — да и вообще в эту спальню — он больше заходить не будет. Никогда. Запрет и даже забудет, что она существовала. А жаль, с ней связано немало приятных мгновений в его жизни, но явление этого… убожества извратило все.

— Глазки-то открой! А то елозишь по одному месту — ни удовольствия, ни пользы.

Хотелось заорать. Люциус сделал глубокий вдох, сжал зубы и взялся за дело как следует.

— Вот так, хорошо! Сильнее! 

Мочалка оставляла на сероватой коже красные полосы. 

— Молодец!

Вилли нагнулся, подставляя зад. Рука дрогнула.

— Не тушуйся, красавчик, — захихикал тот. — Захочешь — все твоим будет.

Люциуса чуть не стошнило. Он последний раз провел мочалкой, бросил ее в ванну и отступил на шаг.

— Думаю, вы уже… чистый.

Вилли выпрямился и обернулся.

— Ну, как скажешь, — он широко ухмыльнулся.

В круглых бледно-голубых глазках поблескивали недобрые красные огоньки.

— Тогда я лучше пойду.

— Не торопись, красавчик.

Он похолодел.

— Что-то еще?

Оставалось надеяться, что голос не выдает его страха.

— Одежонку мне поищи. Халат там какой-нибудь или мантию. Мне-то все равно, а ты, барышня кисейная, вот-вот в обмороки хлопаться начнешь. Так что позаботься, уж будь добр.

— Я подберу что-нибудь, — пообещал Люциус и выскользнул за дверь.

Он прислонился к ней спиной, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Шум воды за дверью немного успокаивал, но в него добавились новые звуки — Вилли затянул какую-то веселую, донельзя похабную песню. Люциус истерически засмеялся и вытер мокрое лицо рукой. Бред. Какой же все бред. 

Он чихнул. И только тут вспомнил, что весь мокрый. Взмахом палочки Люциус высушил одежду и подошел к шкафу. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы отдать этому что-то из своих вещей. Еще чего не хватало! Или вещей Драко, или Нарциссы. Он представил себе Вилли в вечернем платье жены и уткнулся головой в шкаф. Мерлин, чего только не придет в голову! Кажется, он уже сходит с ума. Ладно, с этим он разберется чуть позже.

Раз гость выселил его из собственной спальни, надо перенести все вещи в другую. И заняться этим лучше прямо сейчас — кто знает, что придет этому существу в голову, если паковаться при нем. Еще захочет, чтобы все ему отдал!

Люциус достал с верхней полки шляпную коробку и начал вынимать из шкафа одежду, уменьшать и складывать в нее. Считалось, что это не очень хорошо может сказаться на ткани, но времени придумать что-то другое не было. Мантии, рубашки, штаны, сюртуки послушно сжимались в его руках. 

На глаза попалась старая черная мантия. Он такой никогда не покупал… Сердце кольнуло. Северус. Всего пять лет назад, когда Нарцисса вместе с Драко отправились отдыхать на греческие острова, он уговорил Снейпа провести несколько дней в поместье. Скрасить одиночество. Когда Нарцисса внезапно вернулась, Снейпу пришлось быстро собираться. Одну мантию он в спешке оставил, а Люциус спрятал ее среди своей одежды, да так и забыл. Он провел рукой по мягкой ткани и печально улыбнулся, вспоминая жаркую — во всех смыслах этого слова — неделю.

— Эй, красавчик! — раздалось из-за двери ванной. — Полотенце неси!

— Прошу прощения, придется немного подождать.

Люциус быстро упаковал остальное и отлевитировали в одну из гостевых комнат. Там он забрал полотенца и трансформировал одно из них в широкий махровый халат. Ну, или во что-то наподобие него. В любом случае это было лучше той страшной хламиды, в которой явилось это чудовище. Он вернулся в свою бывшую спальню, вошел в ванную и чуть не подавился воздухом.

Вилли мастурбировал. Люциус зажмурился и попытался уйти, но тот, не открывая глаз, остановил его.

— Полотенца нашел? Долго же тебя не было, я уже скучать начал.

— Простите… — это все, что мог выдавить из себя Люциус.

Раньше он не попадал в такие идиотские ситуации.

— Да не смущайся ты! Как девка, право слово.

Нет, Люциус ничуть не смущался, ему было просто противно. 

— Давай полотенце.

Не прекращая своего занятия, он протянул свободную руку. Люциус вложил в нее полотенце, повесил халат на крючок и поспешил выйти. К счастью, на этот раз Вилли его останавливать не стал. 

— Постель мне приготовь, скромник, — раздалось из-за закрывающейся двери.

Согретая чарами постель дышала лавандовой свежестью. Мягкие взбитые подушки, белоснежная простыня, уютная перина ожидали гостя, обещая чудесные сны. Гость не заставил себя долго ждать — дверь ванной распахнулась, и на пороге появился Вилли. Махровый халат оказался для него слегка велик и едва ли не падал с плеч. Он с улыбкой посмотрел на приготовленную для него постель и перевел взгляд на Люциуса.

— Умничка! Ведь можешь, когда хочешь. А вот одежду пожалел — нехорошо, милый мой. Нехорошо! — он неодобрительно покачал головой, скинул халат и с разбегу запрыгнул на кровать. 

Пружины жалобно скрипнули, а голое рыжее чудовище еще несколько раз проверило кровать на прочность. Люциус прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Класс! — Вилли рухнул на подушки, натянул одеяло до подбородка и блаженно потянулся.

— Я рад, что вам нравится, — пробормотал Люциус, подходя к двери, — спокойной…

— Нет-нет-нет, солнце мое, а как же сказка?

— Сказка?

— Да, сказка! Садись и рассказывай.

— Простите, Вилли, но я не знаю никаких сказок!

От гостя у Люциуса начала болеть голова.

— О, прости — не поверю. Думаю, сказки Барда Бидля ты знаешь наизусть, особенно… что-то там про фонтан. Вы же из-за нее так мило спорили с Дамблдором? — Вилли скривился. — Какой же ты мелочный тип, красавчик.

— Я ее не помню.

— Ну, так сам сочини! Волдеморту, да и любимой жене ты совершенно дивные сказки рассказывал, а тут вдруг тушуешься. Так дело не пойдет! Садись, — он хлопнул широкой ладонью по кровати.

Люциус присел на край. В голове было пусто. Он хотел одного — убраться отсюда подальше и желательно прямо сейчас. Пауза затягивалась.

— Красавчик, без сказки я не усну. Есть, конечно, еще один способ, но что-то мне подсказывает, что он понравится тебе еще меньше… — Вилли ухмыльнулся. Его рука почти коснулась бедра Люциуса.

Он не удержался и вздрогнул. Эти намеки нервировали до крайности. А если он действительно… попросит? Невозможно! Боже, о чем он думал, когда прикасался к этим дьявольским часам?! Люциус кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— В одном старом городе жил маленький мальчик. Его семья была очень бедной и с трудом сводила концы с концами, родители часто ссорились — отец зарабатывал слишком мало и не мог обеспечить семье достойную жизнь, мать мальчика мужа не любила и не уважала. Да и за что уважать тупого маггла?

— Действительно, — хмыкнул Вилли.

— А мальчик родился магом и среди магглов чувствовал себя очень одиноко. Его мать происходила из древнего магического, но обедневшего, рода, и она старалась привить своему сыну традиции своей семьи. Мальчик с детства знал и мечтал о магическом мире.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что никакая это не сказка.

— Сказка, — огрызнулся Люциус.

— Ну, ну, продолжай.

— Когда мальчику исполнилось одиннадцать, его пригласили в магическую школу, и первого сентября красный паровоз привез его к прекрасному замку, который стал для него домом. — «И могилой». Люциус вздохнул. — В замке жил… принц. Он сразу заметил маленького невзрачного мальчика и пожалел его.

— Ну, конечно, — усмехнулся Вилли.

— Да, пожалел! И протянул ему свою руку. Целый год он опекал и поддерживал маленького мага, помогал ему с уроками, закрывал глаза на недостойное поведение и защищал от других детей в школе. А потом его позвала война. Он уехал из замка, но так и не забыл своего маленького друга. Мальчик рос, учился, изобретал новые заклинания и зелья. У него было много врагов, но он с честью выходил из всех схваток. Несмотря на бедность, он, благодаря уму, хитрости и отваге, завоевал уважение многих. В те времена великий маг сражался за власть над королевством, он привлекал на свою сторону лучших, и мальчик… нет, уже не мальчик, а юноша пришел к нему.

— Ты до сих пор считаешь Волдеморта великим магом?

— Это сказка! К реальным событиям она не имеет никакого отношения! — Зачем он вообще начал рассказывать эту чушь? — Среди тех, кто присоединился к великому магу, был и принц. Он, как и в школе, взял юношу под свое покровительство, и вскоре они стали настоящими друзьями…

— Знаю эту вашу дружбу! Аж кровать сломали. Абракхас, помнится, за тобой, голозадым, с палочкой по всему Мэнору бегал. Вот было веселье!

— Ну, знаете… — Люциус вскочил.

— Да чего ты краснеешь? Вы вместе совершенно чудно смотрелись, хотя многие не понимали, на фига ты себе такую странную зверушку завел.

— Раз вы все знаете, я, пожалуй, пойду!

— Иди-иди, сказки почитай. Завтра нормальное что-нибудь расскажешь. А то придумал тоже — принц! Вот он — принц, а ты так — красивая пустоголовая птица.

Люциус в гневе выскочил из спальни. От унижения горели щеки, страстно хотелось выместить на ком-нибудь злость, но домовиков не было, а на госте… чревато. 

— Проснись и пой, красавчик! — противному голосу вторили яркий солнечный свет. — Вставай-вставай, мне нужен завтрак!

Что-то тяжелое прыгнуло на кровать. Люциус подскочил. Вилли в замотанной на манер римской тоги простыне сидел у него на постели и широко улыбался. Кошмар вчерашнего вечера продолжился. Хуже того, Люциус помнил, что хорошо запер дверь, а также наложил защитные чары, но против демона они, похоже, не действовали.

— Вы не могли бы выйти, я хочу одеться.

— Хочешь одеться? Кто бы мог подумать! Я, кстати, тоже не отказался бы, а то костюмчик мой явно не соответствует современной моде. И прошу, красавчик, найди что-нибудь нормальное, трансфигурация совсем не твой конек.

— Я постараюсь что-нибудь подобрать…

Он вздрогнул, когда Вилли хлопнул его по коленке и вскочил на ноги.

— Поторапливайся, жду тебя в столовой. С завтраком, — он снова улыбнулся, демонстрируя все свои зубы.

Показалось, или у него выросли клыки? Вилли повернулся и направился к выходу. Из-под тоги выглядывал хвост. Это становилось опасным. Теряющий человеческий облик демон способен на все. Надо было скорее избавляться от него, но как? Призрак ни слова не сказал о том, как долго он должен принимать у себя в гостях «путника». 

Для Вилли он решил пожертвовать одну из своих старых мантий, только чуть подправил ее размер. Мантия была благородного зеленого цвета, но, как только Вилли взял ее в руки, она стала темно-бордовой. 

— Этот цвет лучше подойдет к моим глазам, — пояснил он.

Через пару часов Люциус убедился — действительно подходит. Глаза демона приобрели устойчивый красный цвет.

Вилли не отходил от него ни на минуту. Просил то погулять с ним по саду, то помочь поймать павлина, то поиграть в шахматы, то отвести в подвалы, чтобы продегустировать вина и коньяки. Но просьбы, даже самые неприятные — это было полбеды. Вилли делал все, чтобы вывести Люциуса из себя. Не переставая, травил байки о его предках, выставляя их заносчивыми глупцами; вспоминал самые идиотские истории, которые когда-либо случались в жизни Люциуса; вытаскивал на свет все самое постыдное и глупое, как будто старался вогнать его в краску. А еще делал недвусмысленные намеки и жесты; словно случайные прикосновения в самых интимных местах, сопровождаемые похабными ухмылками. Люциус каждый раз вздрагивал и отшатывался, что веселило наглого гостя еще больше. В какой-то момент тот даже шлепнул его пониже спины, заговорщически подмигивая. К счастью, дальше грубых намеков дело не заходило.

К концу дня у Люциуса уже дрожали руки, а у Вилли выросли рога.


	4. Chapter 4

Ночью Люциус спал беспокойно. Все время слышались какие-то посторонние звуки. Дома волшебников, а особенно с такой богатой историей, как Малфой-мэнор, никогда полностью не спали. Пронизанные магией стены порой вздыхали; пол ни с того ни с сего начинал скрипеть; люстры могли зазвенеть своими подвесками, словно их задел ветер, а из камина — с шумом вырваться облако пепла. То были привычные звуки, Люциус их давно не замечал. Но в эту ночь, казалось, весь дом ожил. Он скрипел и стонал, оконные стекла дребезжали, незапертые двери открывались и закрывались. А потом в эту какофонию ночных звуков ворвался крик.

Люциус вскочил. Он узнал бы этот голос из миллиона других. Еще не совсем понимая, что делает, он схватил палочку и бросился в свою бывшую спальню. По постели метался человек, и это был не Вилли. Люциус зажег Люмос. Сердце забилось часто-часто, ноги подкосились, и он без сил привалился к двери.

— Северус…

Нет, но это же невозможно? Или вот оно и есть — чудо, исполнение желания, награда за гостеприимство? Северус, если это, конечно, был он, заметался по постели. Его тело выгнулось, словно кто-то применил Круцио, и он издал все тот же жуткий крик, что разбудил Люциуса. Губы шевелились, но что он говорил, слышно не было. Люциус бросился к нему. Конечно, это могла быть ловушка, демон в любой момент мог принять свой истинный облик. И что тогда? Ничего. Люциусу было сейчас решительно на это наплевать.

Он попытался разбудить Северуса, тряс его за плечи, кричал на него, но тот не открывал глаз.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — шептал он пересохшими губами. — Не отдам, не отдам… 

— Энервейт!

Тот дернулся и глубоко задышал.

— Северус, проснись!

Если уж «энервейт» не действует, то с чего он решил, что подействуют слова? Снейп задрожал, снова выгнулся и протяжно застонал. Люциус положил палочку и обнял его. Он был весь мокрый от пота. А если это не Снейп? Если демон принял его облик, чтобы заманить в ловушку?

— Люци…

Люциус почувствовал, что Снейп поднял руки и обнял его в ответ. Он слегка отстранился и посмотрел тому в лицо. Снейп открыл глаза, но его взгляд был направлен словно внутрь самого себя. Он моргнул раз, другой, сглотнул и, наконец, взглянул на него, как будто не узнавая.

— Люциус.

— Да, да, это я. — А потом спросил самое идиотское, что только могло прийти в голову: — Северус, это ты?

Его губы дрогнули, словно Снейп хотел усмехнуться.

— Я…

Глаза Снейпа чуть расширились, он нахмурился, серьезно посмотрел на Люциуса, притянул к себе и начал целовать. Глубоко, страстно, нежно… так знакомо. До боли.

Люциус не хотел отвечать — все это было слишком странно и быстро — он попытался вырваться из объятий и заглянуть Снейпу в глаза. Но тот еще крепче прижал его к себе, погладил спину, зарылся рукой в волосы. Нет-нет-нет! Это, должно быть, морок — демоны способны на многое. Снейп мертв, чудовище просто приняло его облик. Нельзя верить, нельзя поддаваться! 

Но сердце почему-то не верило в обман. Это — Снейп. Запах, тепло его кожи, объятия, голос, взгляд, поцелуи, руки. Даже самый могущественный демон не способен скопировать все! Но воскресить мертвого невозможно. Или?..

Снейп на мгновение отпустил Люциуса, и их взгляды встретились. Глаза были на удивление серьезными, словно то, что он сейчас делал — самое важное в жизни. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы понять друг друга.

Люциус сам коснулся его губ, требуя продолжения. Снейп утянул его в постель, подмял под себя и прижал руки к кровати. Сначала легкий поцелуй в губы, затем в шею… Снейпу почему-то всегда особенно нравилась его шея, он мог долго целовать и вылизывать ее, обычно это заводило, но сейчас Люциус не мог расслабиться. 

Все тело в напряжении. Родные руки и губы, такие знакомые действия, но разум требовал рационального объяснения. Награда или ловушка? Снейп поднял голову, и Люциус в его глазах прочел ответ на свой вопрос — «ни то, ни другое».

— Доверься мне.

Невозможно.

— Не спрашивай.

Как это?

— Расслабься.

Нет, нельзя!

— Северус…

Тот не дал договорить — снова стал целовать жадно, горячо. 

Или это всего лишь сон? Можно же позволить себе расслабиться во сне? Боже, о чем он думает? Какой сон?! Он же еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы не отличить сон от реальности. Это что-то другое… Наверное, подарок. Можно же посчитать это подарком? 

Горячие пальцы Снейпа чуть сжались на его запястье и тут же отпустили, скользнули к локтю, почти не касаясь кожи. По спине пробежали мурашки.

— Расслабься, — снова выдохнул Снейп, оторвавшись от его губ.

Их прелюдии почти всегда были неспешными — Люциусу ужасно нравилось смотреть, как тощее тело Снейпа выгибается от страсти, как краснеют щеки и приоткрываются губы, которые так хочется целовать и целовать, как твердеют соски и напрягаются мышцы живота, когда он скользит губами по коже.

Снейп никогда не был красив. Тощий, нескладный, жилистый. Большой крючковатый нос и черные глубоко посаженные глаза делали его похожим на ворона. В темноте все недостатки терялись. Тусклый свет Люмоса придал коже Снейпа мраморный оттенок, исказил черты лица, изменил фигуру. В его глазах отразился свет волшебного огонька, и казалось, что они пылают от страсти. Его ладони были такими горячими, что возникало ощущение, будто они оставляют на коже следы. Пусть оставляют… хотелось прижаться к ним еще сильнее, чтобы они впечатались в плоть, чтобы потом по этим следам можно было понять, что это все не сон. 

Прикосновения заводили, как и раньше, но напряжение не отпускало: все было слишком странно. Им надо было бы поговорить, а не заниматься сексом. Но в настороженном, хоть уже и подернутом дымкой страсти взгляде Снейпа Люциус видел — то, что они делали сейчас — важнее любых разговоров. Люциус решил поверить этим глазам — так же, как верил им последние годы. Наверное, напрасно… 

Ладони привычно прошлись по груди, спустились на ребра, живот… ниже. Да!

Люциус вцепился пальцами в простыню. Как же давно, кажется, целую вечность он не испытывал этого. Наслаждение бежало по венам, опьяняло, жгло. Он вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, поцелуя, движения. Чему верить? Логике, которая неумолимо утверждала, что это никак не может быть Снейп, или собственному телу, откликающемуся на знакомые ласки? 

— Боже… 

Пожалуй, у тела аргументы оказались сильнее.

Снейп несколько раз провел руками по его бедрам, приласкал, поцеловал слишком чувствительную сейчас кожу, и Люциус поддался его молчаливой просьбе. Открыться, довериться ему — это так неправильно, но как иначе? Оттолкнуть, приставить к горлу палочку и потребовать ответов? Смешно. Это не срабатывало никогда. Лучше воспользоваться подарком здесь и сейчас и надеяться, что все так и останется. А боль… после такого перерыва, естественно, будет больно — можно перетерпеть. Только бы не выпускать из объятий это тощее — такое родное — тело. Никогда больше не выпускать!

Снейп приподнялся и взял волшебную палочку.

— Можно?

В его глазах было совершенно сумасшедшее желание и мрачная решимость. Люциус усмехнулся.

— Можно.

Прикосновение, шепот заклинания… Не зажиматься! Люциус откинул голову на подушку и поднял выше ноги. Неприятные ощущения проигрывали сладкому предвкушению. Сейчас, сейчас все будет правильно, привычно, нормально. Но как же все странно! От противоречивых эмоций кружилась голова.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Снейп.

— Зажги свет, я хочу знать, что со мной именно ты.

Тот едва слышно усмехнулся.

— Я, не сомневайся. — Но все же произнес: — Люмос!

Кажется, что огонек на кончике палочки вспыхнул ярче, чем раньше. Люциус чуть улыбнулся — даже палочка признала Снейпа, так почему же он сам все еще не до конца поверил? В черных, сияющих глазах мешались тревога и страсть. Палочка вернулась на тумбочку, а руки Снейпа снова обхватили его бедра.

— Готов?

Нет.

— Да…

Больно, как в первый раз. Снейп похоже почувствовал его состояние и замер. Люциус открыл зажмуренные до слез глаза и посмотрел на него. На лице Снейпа читалось беспокойство, даже страх, и мольба. Как же это все неправильно! Но… но все равно так нужно почувствовать его внутри, снова стать одним целым, быть на одной стороне, вместе.

— Давай. 

Снейп толкнулся глубже — раз, еще, сильнее — и снова замер, ловя его взгляд.

— Все хорошо?

«Нет, фестрала тебе в зад, больно!»

— Сейчас, подожди.

Дышать становилось все тяжелее, словно не хватало воздуха. Люциус чуть приподнял бедра, опираясь ногами на костлявые плечи Снейпа. Мышцы слегка расслабились, и он кивнул. Дальше пошло легче. Привычные движения, привычные ласки и привычное тепло, поднимавшееся изнутри и обещавшее скорое наслаждение. Быстрее, быстрее… 

Снейп почти лег на него, начал покрывать влажными поцелуями щеки, губы, шею. Скользнул к уху.

— Часы, — прошептал он.

Что? Люциус не успел спросить — тот снова страстно поцеловал в губы.

— С двенадцатым ударом.

Слова едва можно было разобрать.

— Разбей их.

Снейп задыхался, пот градом катился по его лицу.

— Огонь и серебро.

Глаза у него были совершенно сумасшедшими. Похоже, то, что Люциус сейчас услышал, и было тем, ради чего Снейп все и затеял. Но… но почему именно так?! Нет, Боже, как тут можно что-то анализировать, когда все нервы натянуты, как струна, и с каждым движением натягиваются все больше. И вот сейчас… сейчас эта струна порвется. Еще немного!

Люциус был уже на грани, долгий перерыв не способствовал выдержке. Сейчас… Снейп приподнялся на руках, не отрывая своего безумного, горящего взгляда от его глаз, ускорил движения. Да, именно так! Да! 

Долгожданная эйфория обрушилась с неожиданной силой, перед глазами потемнело. Наверное, Люциус на мгновение потерял сознание, как получивший первый сильный оргазм юнец. Все… он с трудом сделал вдох. Сердце бешено билось в груди, воздуха все еще не хватало, пальцы дрожали. Нет, это не было самым лучшим сексом в его жизни — скорее, самым странным.

Снейп еще какое-то время лежал на нем, глядя в глаза, а потом со вздохом откатился в сторону. Люциус с трудом сел. Болели ноги, болела задница, и это было еще только начало. Где-то еще оставалось немного лечебной мази.

— Иди… — сказал Снейп.

Люциус посмотрел на него — усталый, расслабленный… такой знакомый и привычный.

— Я лучше останусь.

— Нет, — он усмехнулся, — тебе это не нужно. Можешь мне поверить.

— То, что ты сказал мне…

Снейп испуганно дернулся и больно схватил его за руку. В глазах читалась мольба. Нельзя говорить об этом? Хорошо.

— Ты останешься? Ты вернулся?

Он покачал головой.

— Нет, это действительно всего лишь подарок. На пару часов… Иди, пока все не изменилось.

Люциус вышел, бросив на него последний взгляд от двери. Ему показалось, или тело Снейпа уже начало изменяться? ЛЮциуса передернуло от отвращения, и он бросился в ванную.

* * *

Уснуть не получалось. Люциус все не мог понять, зачем демон устроил такое представление. Из какой преисподней он вытащит живого и здорового Снейпа? Живого ли?.. В памяти всплыли горячие пальцы, бьющаяся на шее жилка, тронутые румянцем скулы — да, именно живого. 

Люциус спустился в погреба и принес бутылку коньяка — без спиртного он сейчас заснуть был не в состоянии. Из слов Снейпа следовало, что часы можно уничтожить с двенадцатым ударом при помощи огня и серебра. Но какой в этом сейчас резон? Возможно, демон скоро выполнит свою часть контракта и уйдет сам. Или это было сказано к тому, что можно было помочь Снейпу окончательно вернуться в мир живых? Если так, то на одной чаше весов «деньги, признание и уважение», а на другой — жизнь Снейпа. Что же выбрать?

Люциус зашел в кабинет, вытащил из бара бокал, налил в него немного коньяка и присел на стол. Старые часы мерно покачивали маятником и умиротворяюще тикали. Кто бы мог подумать, что в обычном предмете скрыта такая сила.

Дверь скрипнула, и в кабинет просочился демон. Сейчас он уже мало чем походил на человека. Красные глаза со змеиными зрачками неприятно напоминали о Темном Лорде. Лицо превратилось в морду обезьяны. Из-под верхней губы виднелись длинные клыки.

— Пьешь, красавчик?

Люциус с трудом заставил себя успокоиться.

— Вы все еще здесь.

Глаза демона блеснули.

— А где ж мне еще быть? Теперь я от тебя никуда не уйду.

— Мне казалось, у нас контракт.

— Безусловно. Принять, накормить, спать уложить, просьбы выполнять. Все верно. А за это — все, что хочешь.

— И где же это все? — он усмехнулся.

— Будет, не переживай. Осталось дождаться правильного момента. Как раз дня через три твой коллега Торфин попытается совершить покушение на вашего Министра. Я подскажу тебе, как его предотвратить, и ты на коне.

— Думаете, этого будет достаточно?

— Нет, но это первый шаг. Дальше, красавчик, если не сглупишь, будет только лучше.

— А Снейп?..

— А что Снейп? Будешь покладистым мальчиком, сможешь иногда проводить с ним время, если, конечно, силы у тебя останутся.

Раздвоенный язык прошелся по губам демона. Рука Люциуса дрогнула, и он спешно допил коньяк в бокале.

— Чего вы хотите? Зачем это вам?

Демон зловеще ухмыльнулся, приближаясь к нему. Когтистая рука легла на стол очень близко от ноги Люциуса.

— Почти пятьсот лет я хранил твою семью. Вы все как один были напыщенными идиотами — пошли характером в тупого предка, а вот внешность у вас была от нее. Глаза, волосы, стать… Когда-то я отдал себя, чтобы обладать ею — леди Вивьен.

— Так ты тот Мастер?

Демон повернул голову и посмотрел на часы.

— Когда-то был.

Снова взглянул на Люциуса и оскалился.

— Все пошло не так. Когда она угодила в расставленную ловушку и призвала меня, я же действительно был готов вернуть ей сына! Но только с одним условием. А она отказалась! Нашла способ и изгнала меня без последствий для себя и своих потомков. Я вынужден был ждать, пока не наступит подходящий момент.

— В чем же он заключался?

— В уничтожении одной неприятной книжонки, — он скривился. — А дальше ты все сделал сам — пожелал и скрепил договор кровью. 

— И что же это за условие такое?

— Ты знаешь.

Когтистая лапа легла на его колено и чуть сжала. Люциусу потребовалось все самообладание, чтобы остаться на месте. Он поставил бокал на стол.

— А иначе что?

— Ничего. Заставить я тебя не могу — только уговорить. Вот и буду… уговаривать, пока не сдашься — время у меня есть, — он снова облизал губы.

Люциус отшатнулся, и демон убрал руку с его колена.

— Знаешь, это как в сказке… полюби чудовище — получишь прекрасного принца, красавчик. Я не могу тебе рассказать все, это будет не по правилам. Но если ты захочешь… если ты позволишь… обретешь не только богатство и уважение, но и своего проклятого любовника — хоть в каком-то виде.

— Хоть в каком-то виде? — он поднял бровь.

— Ну, большую часть времени с тобой буду я, но иногда, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я буду выпускать его — как, например, сегодня.

Значит, это все же был именно Снейп. У Люциуса отлегло от сердца.

— Я должен подумать. Вы мне… неприятны.

— О, естественно, первый раз будет неприятен, и чем дольше ты будешь думать, тем хуже все пройдет. Понимаешь ли, красавчик, оставаться в человеческом облике мне все тяжелее…

— Я сказал, что подумаю. Отойдите! — выносить эту тушу рядом с собой Люциус уже просто не мог.

Демон ухмыльнулся и сделал шаг назад.

— Ты можешь выгнать меня, красавчик, но тогда проклятье падет на твою семью. Уйти я могу только сам, — он махнул хвостом и выскользнул за дверь.

Люциус трясущимися руками схватил бутылку и отпил сразу треть. Вот, значит, как — или терпеть эту тварь рядом, в то время как она превращается из уродца в настоящее чудовище, или принять ее отвратительное предложение, получив все, что душа пожелает, в том числе и почти живого Снейпа в придачу. Заманчивая перспектива — Люциус усмехнулся и отсалютовал проклятым часам бутылкой.

Он так и не вернулся в спальню — засел в компании бутылки коньяка в библиотеке. Люциус понимал, что пить как раз и не стоило бы, но мысли о демоне ввергали в панику. Чтобы как-то с ней справиться, он решил поддерживать определенный градус алкоголя в крови. Впрочем, пьяным он себя не чувствовал. Люциус перерывал сильно поредевшую в последнее время коллекцию книг в поисках хоть какой-нибудь подсказки, но все было тщетно. «Не связывайтесь с демонами — какую бы сделку вы с ними не заключили, именно вы окажетесь в проигрыше в любом случае»; «Любая попытка договориться с демоном ведет к разрушению и смерти души»; «Взаимодействие с демоном, особенно продолжительное, неотвратимо приводит к потере разума и магической силы». И никаких конкретных советов, как избавиться от демона, если договор с ним уже заключен.

Нет, это абсолютно невозможно! Люциус раздраженно отбросил древнюю книгу. Как только он умудрился снова так вляпаться! Одного монстра прибили, он себе другого нашел… вот же судьба какая! Он расхохотался. Что же делать?

Хорошо, если допустить, что Снейп действительно предложил ему выход. Можно попробовать уничтожить часы. И что тогда? Демон исчезнет без последствий для Драко и его будущих детей? Исчезнет вместе со Снейпом?.. Сердце болезненно сжалось.

Принять предложение? Нет… это не выход. Не нужна такая жизнь ни Снейпу, что бы там от него не осталось, ни ему самому. В конце концов, тот сам предложил такой выход! Люциус посмотрел на часы — четыре часа утра, восемь часов до полудня. Полно времени для того, чтобы подготовиться к делу — и для начала найти что-нибудь серебряное, например, нож.


	5. Chapter 5

— Красавчик, хватит спать! — голос демона прервал полудрему.

Люциус так и не лег — заснул, сидя в кресле с книгой в руках и серебряным ножом за пазухой. Он открыл глаза и едва не закричал. Демон и так не отличался красотой, но теперь стал по-настоящему страшен. Четыре длинных клыка — два сверху, два снизу — торчали из толстогубого рта, широкий нос стал походить на свиной пятак, надо лбом нависли тяжелые складки. Люциус с трудом вдохнул.

— Ну что, книгочей, нашел что-нибудь? — Демон оскалился. — Нет тут ничего! Уж я-то знаю, какие книги в твоей библиотеке остались.

— Я могу поискать в других библиотеках…

— Нет, не можешь, неужели ты оставишь своего дорогого гостя без пригляда? Я же так обидеться могу! А это, знаешь ли, чревато. — Он провел острым когтем по подлокотнику. — Кстати, где мой завтрак, красавчик? Надеюсь, ты не против, если я пойду на кухню? Ты все равно готовить не умеешь.

— Не против, — прошептал Люциус.

— Тогда я пошел. Присоединяйся! Это моя просьба, — веско добавил он, напоследок похлопал его по плечу и ушел.

Люциус понял, что у него опять дрожат руки. Невыносимо. Это все просто невыносимо! Он сжал кулаки и поднял голову. На часах было десять — еще два часа ему придется терпеть демона. Только бы тот ни о чем не догадался.

На кухне Люциус с трудом заставил себя хотя бы выпить кофе. Демон что-то опять говорил без остановки, но Люциус его совершенно не слушал — считал минуты до двенадцати. 

— Что-то ты слишком нервный, красавчик.

— Вы мне сделали предложение, и я взвешиваю аргументы за и против.

— Это дело хорошее, да вот что может быть против? Ну, не слишком приятный первый раз — и все. Дальше будешь как сыр в масле кататься — деньги, уважение и активная личная жизнь! Все, что надо такому милашке, как ты. Соглашайся — стерпится-слюбится.

Демон подсел поближе, в нос шибануло серой.

— Вилли… вы не могли бы отодвинуться. — У Люциуса аж глаза заслезились.

— А ты думай дольше, скоро из меня еще и шипы полезут — обниматься тяжело станет.

— Не надо со мной обниматься!

Люциус резко поставил чашку на стол, чуть не разбив ее, и мельком глянул на часы — почти одиннадцать.

— Я пойду в кабинет, поработаю…

— Ишь, чего выдумал! Нет, красавчик, лучше погуляем, а потом — в шахматы, а потом я, наконец, научу тебя готовить. Да и над чем тебе работать? Вот подожди денька два — все само придет, нечего тебе над бумагами корпеть, ясны глазки портить.

Нет, прогулка — это очень плохая идея… Часов в парке нет, можно пропустить нужное время и тогда придется терпеть эту тварь еще полдня. Люциус и так уже был на грани.

— Может, сначала в шахматы?

Глаза демона блеснули, он оскалил зубы.

— Что ты задумал, красавчик?

— Я ничего не задумал…

— Ой, будто я не знаю вашу малфоевскую породу — вон как глазки забегали! Но я согласен отменить прогулку, если мы поиграем в шахматы не просто так.

— В смысле? — Из-за дурного предчувствия сердце забилось быстрее.

— Сыграем на поцелуй. Выиграю я — позволишь себя поцеловать. Выиграешь ты — оставлю до конца дня в покое. Согласен? Если нет, пойдем в парк, к тому озеру, в котором ты чуть не утонул в детстве. Приятные воспоминания, знаешь ли… — Демон поднял бровь и оскалил клыки.

Нет, это не вариант. Демон играл в шахматы намного лучше, тут даже надеяться не на что. Люциус украдкой взглянул на часы. Продержится ли он в игре почти час?

— Кого-нибудь ждешь, красавчик?

— Нет. Я согласен на условия.

Люциус тянул время, как только мог. Медленно-медленно расставлял фигуры, думал над каждым ходом так долго, что Вилли терял терпение и угрожал, что закончит игру прямо сейчас, объявив победителем себя, вследствие крайней тупости противника. Но все уловки не помогли — мат приближался неотвратимо. Оставалось только молить время идти побыстрее.

— Шах и мат! — объявил демон. — Ну что, красавчик, пора отдавать долг. — Он ухмыльнулся.

Люциуса передернуло. Он медленно поднялся. До двенадцати — меньше минуты, как раз хватит, чтобы добежать до кабинета.

— Да, хорошо… сейчас, мне надо отойти на минутку.

— Нет-нет, сначала, — Демон схватил его за руку.

Люциус дернулся — когти порвали рукав и исполосовали предплечье, но он вырвался и опрометью бросился за дверь. Бегом взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж, ворвался в кабинет и запечатал дверь. Успел. Тяжело дыша, он привалился спиной к стене. Часы как раз пробили первый раз. Он вытащил нож и зажал в левой руке волшебную палочку. С третьим боем часов послышался первый удар в дверь.

— Открывай! — раздался голос демона.

Люциус смолчал, только крепче сжал палочку. Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Тяжелая дверь кабинета дрожала и трещала под ударами демона. Еще немного… Одиннадцать. Люциус размахнулся и с двенадцатым ударом часов со всей силы воткнул нож в стеклянную дверцу. Она взорвалась сотней осколков, царапая лицо и руки, лезвие вошло в центр циферблата. Ручка мгновенно раскалилась. Люциус вскрикнул, но нож не выронил, хотя тот как будто вплавлялся в кожу, надавил сильнее, и циферблат треснул.

— Инсендио! — колдовать левой рукой было неудобно, однако часы мгновенно вспыхнули, и комнату огласил нечеловеческий вопль. 

В кабинет, сбив с петель дверь, ворвался демон. Одежды на нем уже не было, шипастый хвост хлестал по бокам.

— Остановись!

Деревянные панели часов начали отваливаться, маятник рухнул на пол, расколотый циферблат рассыпался на куски. В центре механизма, в сплетении шестеренок и валов, билось живое сердце.

— Не смей!

Люциус не колебался. Не обращая внимания на огонь, он воткнул нож в сердце, и оно взорвалось брызгами крови. Демон завыл, задергался и рухнул на пол. Все. Победа!

— Агуаменти! — Люциус потушил пламя и с трудом оторвал окровавленный нож от ладони. От боли потемнело в глазах. На миг он забыл, как дышать.

Послышался стон. Там где мгновение назад бился в агонии демон, лежал Снейп, и из его растерзанного горла струилась кровь. Люциус бросился к нему, на ходу сдирая рубашку. Нет, нет, теперь-то он Снейпу сдохнуть не позволит. Только не в Малфой-мэнор, и только не у него на руках!

— Живи, Снейп! — рыкнул он, нацелил на него палочку.

Наложить лечебные заклинания левой рукой получилось плохо — они почти не подействовали. Кое-как замотав шею Снейпа рубашкой, он потащил его к камину, и через считанные минуты они уже были в госпитале Святого Мунго.

— Колдомедика! Быстро! — проорал он. 

Ошарашенные маги пялились на него как на сумасшедшего и не шевелились. 

Идиоты! Боже, почему вокруг всегда одни идиоты! Конечно, не каждый день видишь полуголого и окровавленного Люциуса Малфоя с умирающим человеком на руках, но удивление не должно мешать обязанностям!

Заминка, к счастью, оказалась недолгой. Со всех сторон к нему бросились лекари. Снейпа у него отобрали, положив на мгновенно возникшую рядом кушетку. Воздух заискрился от накладываемых заклинаний. Люциуса оттеснили в сторону, и он прислонился к одной из колонн в холле, глядя, как колдомедики пытаются спасти жизнь Снейпу. Почему-то он был уверен, что все будет хорошо. 

Накатила усталость, раны напомнили о себе острой болью. Да, кажется, его оцарапал демон, и слегка задело осколками, но наверняка ничего страшного. Вот только ладонь… Боль становилась все сильнее. Какая-то юная ведьма подскочила к нему и замахала палочкой, но он почти не обратил на нее внимания. Люциус в прострации смотрел на суету, пока свет не померк перед глазами.

* * * 

Скучный белый потолок — ни единой трещинки или пятнышка, словно краску нанесли только сегодня. Стерильная чистота, запах зелий и накрахмаленного белья.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Малфой?

Похожий на испанца колдомедик в очках и с бородкой смотрел на него с беспокойством.

— Вполне неплохо. Я могу идти?

Люциус с трудом приподнялся, опираясь на левую руку. Правая была перевязана, и он чувствовал, что лучше ее пока не беспокоить.

— В принципе, да. Ничего серьезного с вами не случилось. Раны и царапины мы зарастили, вот только ожог на вашей ладони… боюсь, след так и останется. Кроме того, с вами хотят поговорить авроры.

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Не имею ничего против. — Колдомедик посмотрел на него с сомнением. — Где моя палочка?

— Ее забрали авроры. Все же ваше появление было… несколько необычно.

— Да уж! — Значит, в любом случае сначала придется давать объяснения. Что ж, импровизировать не впервой. — Так я могу идти?

— Если хотите. Я бы понаблюдал вас еще денек, но это не обязательно. Физически вы почти здоровы, я только порекомендую несколько укрепляющих зелий, да и ожог стоит еще несколько раз смазать заживляющей мазью.

— С этим я справлюсь. Сколько я вам должен?

Колдомедик нахмурился.

— Вам скажут при выписке. Подходите на первый этаж… 

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Как там Снейп?

Колдомедик замер.

— Хуже, чем вы.

Но все же жив.

— Но он в сознании? Я могу с ним поговорить?

Они встретились взглядами, и тот медленно кивнул. Отлично! Если он успеет переговорить с ним до авроров, все сложится замечательно.

— Да, он в палате напротив. Но он сейчас спит, так что…

— Благодарю.

Колдомедик кивнул и вышел. 

Только теперь Люциус осознал, что у него нет с собой одежды. Сейчас на нем была только больничная сорочка отвратительного лимонного цвета. Ужасно! Не могло быть и речи, чтобы показаться в таком виде на людях. Он огляделся по сторонам — брюки лежали на стуле, рядом висела рубашка, все того же гадкого цвета, что и сорочка. Впрочем, выбирать не приходилось.

Прежде всего надо было навестить Снейпа — получить ответы на некоторые вопросы и попросить, чтобы тот не болтал лишнего. Ничего предосудительного он, вроде, не сделал, но вызов демона, пусть даже случайный, мог очень плохо кончиться. Люциус оделся и вышел в коридор. Вокруг было пусто — даже странно: тут должны уже были собраться журналисты, какие-то официальные лица. Наверное, колдомедики никого не пускали. Это хорошо. Люциус открыл дверь и зашел в палату напротив.

Снейп лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами. Он был бледен; щеки ввалились, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, словно он несколько недель голодал. Шея была перевязана толстым слоем бинтов.

— Привет.

Люциус сел на кровать и коснулся руки Снейпа. Она была сухой и холодной, словно тот был мертв. Веки дрогнули, и он открыл глаза.

— Как ты?

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Говорят, жить буду. — Голос был хриплым. — Спасибо, что дотащил.

Люциус улыбнулся:

— Сочтемся.

В глазах Снейпа заиграли искры веселья.

— Разумеется.

— Что ты сказал аврорам?

— К счастью, их сюда не пускают.

— А если бы пустили? Наверное, надо сказать про странный артефакт… который случайно сработал и перенес твое еще вполне живое тело ко мне?..

— Не поверят.

Снейп, безусловно, был прав, в такое не поверит и ребенок. Но лучше, если вся информация будет исходить от кого-то одного.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Только не говори про демона.

Снейп нахмурился.

— Я не идиот. Раз собираешься выкручиваться сам, скажу им, что потерял сознание в Визжащей хижине, а пришел в себя здесь. Устроит?

С ним всегда было легко договориться. Люциус чуть улыбнулся и бережно провел пальцами по его руке.

— Вполне. А теперь расскажи, что произошло на самом деле.

Снейп глубоко вздохнул и скривился. Рана на шее, несмотря на усилия колдомедиков, его явно беспокоила.

— Долго рассказывать — давай не здесь и не сейчас. Когда все успокоится, мы обязательно поговорим.

Что ж, в этом действительно был смысл. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь?

— Ладно. Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

— Книги, одежда.

— Я пришлю, у меня как раз осталась одна твоя мантия.

Снейп улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Надо же…

— Я пойду тогда, колдомедики меня отпустили. Не хочется оставлять опустевшее поместье надолго. 

Люциус поднялся и уже собрался уходить, когда, повинуясь внезапному порыву, наклонился и поцеловал его. В глазах Снейпа мелькнуло неподдельное изумление, но он ответил на поцелуй, поднял руку и осторожно провел по его волосам. 

— Выздоравливай, — сказал Люциус на прощание и вышел из палаты.

Внизу его ждали журналисты, но их благополучно оттеснила пара авроров.

— Мистер Малфой, — начал один из них, седой и бородатый, — мы хотели бы с вами поговорить.

— Разумеется. — Люциус холодно кивнул. — Как только я здесь закончу, я с радостью провожу вас в Малфой-мэнор. Только представьтесь, прошу вас. И, кстати, где моя палочка?

— Старший аврор Грасс, — ответил седой, — а это мой напарник, Джеймс Милфорд. 

Поросячьи глазки молодого аврора смотрели с откровенной неприязнью. Когда его представили, он сморщил свой курносый веснушчатый нос и ухмыльнулся.

— А палочку мы вернем, когда убедимся, что нет повода вас задержать. Мы думали сопроводить вас к нам, сэр, — просипел он.

— Лучше, если вы все увидите на месте, а еще лучше, если позовете еще и невыразимцев.

Чем больше народу, тем лучше. Они будут мешать друг другу и окончательно запутаются.

Грасс скривился.

— Сначала мы, потом… посмотрим.

Люциус выписался из госпиталя, получил на руки счет на огромную сумму и свиток с рецептами укрепляющих зелий и мази. Прикинув их стоимость, он пожелал про себя скорейшего выздоровления Снейпу. Не хотелось отдавать на лекарства последние деньги. 

Разобравшись со всеми формальностями, он вместе с аврорами аппарировал к поместью. К тому времени, как Люциус вошел в кабинет, в голове уже сложилась цельная история. Как всегда — почти правда. Аврорам же не обязательно знать о демоне и договоре, а остальное можно и рассказать — ничего преступного в его действиях не было.

В кабинете все осталось по-прежнему: на полу — лужа крови; у стены, где стояли часы — обгоревший остов с почерневшими деталями; и везде — бурые пятна.

— Рассказывайте.

Грасс устроился в хозяйском кресле. Милфорд начал ходить вокруг, накладывая какие-то чары на пятна крови.

— История может показаться странной…

— Ничего, мы много странного слышали.

— Моей семье уже пять веков принадлежали часы — собственно, — Люциус указал на обгорелые детали, = это все, что от них осталось.

Грасс кивнул.

— Как можно догадаться, это были не простые часы, проблема в том, что об этом никто не знал.

— То есть?

— Все попытки обнаружить в них какую-либо магию заканчивались ничем. Вы можете мне не верить, но ваши коллеги сами обыскивали этот дом и проверяли все, что в нем находится, на наличие чар и волшебства. Если вы с ними свяжетесь, я уверен — они подтвердят мои слова.

— Допустим.

Грасс ему не верил, хотя опровергнуть не мог.

— Впрочем, одна странность у них была: очень уж неприятный был бой. Голова болеть начинала. Вчера я сидел здесь, в кабинете, разбирал письма. Ровно в двенадцать часы начали бить, мои нервы не выдержали, и я запустил в них заклинанием.

— Инсендио? — уточнил Милфорд.

— Да, именно Инсендио.

Должно быть, они уже проверили его палочку.

— И что случилось?

— Выброс магической энергии. Я точно не знаю, с чем это связано, возможно, все дело в том, что в последнее время я очень часто вспоминал о своем погибшем друге Северусе Снейпе, и артефакт почувствовал мои эмоции. Может, это какой-то древний прототип хроноворота. Мне неизвестно. Но факт, что через минуту передо мной лежал едва живой Северус, а часы, забрызгав все кровью, взорвались.

Грасс нахмурился, перекатывая палочку в ладони. Похоже, что-то у него не сходилось.

— Откуда же вы получили ожог? — спросил он

— Я держал в правой руке серебряный нож, когда все произошло, и он вдруг нагрелся.

— А колдовали при этом левой рукой, хотя вы правша? — Грасс усмехнулся.

— Я могу колдовать обеими руками! Просто не задумываясь схватил палочку.

— Ну-ну…

— Все чисто, Кен, — сказал Милфорд. — Ни следа Темной магии. Может, действительно лучше позвать невыразимцев, хроновороты — это их дело… Заодно и проверят, врет Малфой или нет.

Люциус постарался не обращать внимания на его слова.

— Так вы вернете мне палочку?

Грасс полез в карман мантии.

— Пока верну, но не думайте, что на этом все кончится.

— Даже не надеялся, — усмехнулся Люциус.

Грасс положил его палочку на стол и поднялся.

— Пойдем, Милфорд, сейчас нам здесь делать нечего. Мистер Малфой, эту комнату мы будем вынуждены опечатать.


	6. Chapter 6

Неделю Люциуса донимали авроры и невыразимцы, они бесцеремонно оккупировали поместье, надоедали идиотскими вопросами и доставали подозрениями. Впрочем, когда Люциус вспомнил о предупреждении демона и намекнул Грассу о готовящемся покушении на Министра, тот прислушался. В результате заговор был раскрыт, Министр — спасен, а авроры перестали изводить Люциуса допросами.

Снейп все это время провел в больнице — яд Нагайны с трудом выводился из ослабленного организма. Люциус его не навещал, дабы не светиться перед журналистами, только прислал одежду и книги. Да и как-то не по себе было. С одной стороны, он совершенно нечеловечески соскучился по Снейпу, с другой — его связь с демоном вызывала безотчетный страх.

Газеты взахлеб смаковали подробности чудесного спасения Снейпа и обсуждали роль Люциуса Малфоя в этой истории, но все ограничивалось слухами, да интервью с представителями святого Мунго и аврората. С непосредственными участниками событий контакта у журналистов не было — Снейп оставался в больнице, а в Малфой-Мэнор те попасть не могли. Сам Люциус связываться с ними не собирался. Хотя, казалось бы, вот он — шанс получить уважение и признание, но он не хотел наживаться на столь подозрительной истории — пусть это все выглядит случайностью.

Наконец, расследование было закончено, а остатки часов невыразимцы забрали себе. Шумиха в прессе тоже начала угасать — публика жаждала новых сенсаций.

Через неделю после «воскрешения» Снейпа выписали, и Люциус пригласил его в поместье. Тот пришел на следующий же день — все такой же изможденный, разве что цвет лица стал чуть-чуть лучше. Держался он слегка отстраненно, словно ощущал некоторую неловкость. Люциус тоже вел себя скованно — ни поцелуев, ни объятий — он ждал объяснений.

Снейп не торопился делиться своей частью истории, и они неспешно прогуливались по осеннему парку.

— Рассказывай, — нарушил затянувшееся молчание Люциус.

Они шли по дорожке, почти касаясь друг друга плечами. Но только почти.

— У демонов нет физического тела. Чтобы воплотиться, они вселяются в людей, находящихся на грани между жизнью и смертью. Когда ты согласился на контракт…

— Случайно.

— Это не важно, — Снейп пожал плечами. — Важно, что кровь Малфоев пролилась на эти дьявольские часы. Именно в этот момент демон проснулся. 

— Так что ему, в конце концов, было нужно? Переспать со мной? Зачем? Ему же нужна была девушка, а я на нее совсем не похож!

Снейп засмеялся.

— Не похож. А насчет того, что ему было нужно… он хотел жить полноценной человеческой жизнью: любить, радоваться, ощущать прикосновения, вкусы, запахи. Демоны всего этого лишены. Его единственный шанс был в том, что кто-либо из наследников леди Вивьен разделит с ним свою постель и жизнь. Но ты не захотел.

— Да кто бы захотел, чтобы такое жило рядом?! — Люциуса передернуло. — А как он завладел твоим телом? Официально ты был мертв уже несколько месяцев.

— При жизни этот демон был часовых дел мастером. Когда он стал демоном, у него остались специфические отношения со временем. Он мог перемещаться в недалекое прошлое и изменять его, не влияя при этом на основной ход времени. Демон отправился к моменту моей смерти, вселился в мое полуживое тело, изменил его и вернулся обратно. Его сила поддерживала во мне жизнь. Когда он покинул меня, тело вернулось в то же состояние, в каком он меня нашел. 

Значит, все действительно закончилось — никаких больше демонов. И Снейп — это действительно Снейп. Живой.

— Если он взял твое тело, почему же он пришел ко мне в столь неприглядном виде? Если бы это был ты… если бы он выглядел как ты, получил бы, что хотел, в тот же вечер.

— Нет. — Снейп усмехнулся. — По его собственному «контракту» он мог заполучить тебя только в своем настоящем облике. Сначала он пришел к тебе таким, каким был при жизни, потом начал меняться в соответствии со своей исковерканной сутью. Он знал, что шансов нет, и, чтобы завлечь тебя, он использовал мое тело как приманку. Но это и стало его погибелью…

— Да, кстати, откуда ты узнал, как его уничтожить?

Снейп улыбнулся.

— Люциус… в отличие от тебя, я люблю читать. Ты забыл, сколько времени я провел в твоей библиотеке?

— Демон упоминал о какой-то книге…

— Да, это были записки леди Вивьен, в которых она рассказывала о старинных часах, о демоне и том, как его уничтожить. Эта книга однажды попалась мне на глаза, я прочитал ее и запомнил — на всякий случай. Леди Вивьен в свое время не захотела уничтожать демона и его часы, чтобы тот по-прежнему хранил наследников Малфоев. Но я решил, что и от демона, и от часов нужно избавиться раз и навсегда. Не нужна вам такая защита.

— Ты решил?!

Люциус остановился и возмущенно посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Да, я решил, — он ухмыльнулся и сжал его руку.

— Той ночью… почему ты просто не рассказал мне об этом?

— Демон мог все услышать — он бы не дал тебе приблизиться к часам. Я не хотел так рисковать. Лишь когда мы занялись сексом, я обрел полный контроль над телом и смог рассказать, как уничтожить демона. 

— Как интересно. — Люциус хмыкнул. — Что ж… спасибо. И трахнул, и душу спас, или что там со мной могло случиться, если бы я принял предложение демона?

— Ничего хорошего.

Люциус отвел глаза. Да, в этом можно было не сомневаться.

— Куда ты теперь?

— Честно говоря, я не рассчитывал, что выживу в войне… Наверное, уеду отсюда.

— Куда? Зачем? — кажется, в его голосе прозвучало слишком много паники.

— Ну, а что — оставаться в Англии, где меня каждая собака знает? И не с лучшей стороны. Еще Поттер этот…

— Сев, может, останешься здесь? Со мной. Нарцисса ушла…

Снейп засмеялся.

— Что я тебе — замена Нарциссы?

— Нет… но тут тебе никто не помешает. Может, тебе варить на заказ зелья? Я буду снабжать тебя ингредиентами. Действительно — продам все винные запасы, и можно будет организовать дело. Зелья будем продавать, прибыль поделим. Мне — восемьдесят процентов, так как я вкладываю свои деньги…

Снейп улыбнулся и притянул его к себе.

— Пятьдесят.

— Нет-нет-нет, не меньше семидесяти.

Твердые пальцы обхватили его подбородок, сухие губы коснулись уголка рта и скользнули к уху.

— Пятьдесят пять, Малфой — не больше.

Сердце застучало часто-часто.

— Шестьдесят, — выдохнул он.

— Хорошо, — согласился, наконец, Снейп и поцеловал его уже по-настоящему.


End file.
